Aperture
"We do what we must because we can." ''-GLaDOS, Still Alive-'' From the humble beginnings of a shower curtain manufacturer to one of the leading Scientific Research companies in the universe. With inventions like the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, Aperture Science Sentry Turret and a variety of Aperture Science Personality Cores, Aperture has led the way for Scientific innovation. While much of their past experimentation is still shrouded in mystery, Aperture has been very open to the public, allowing almost anyone who is interested in both scientific advancement and a large sum of cash the chance to help them conduct various experiments. It is still unsure what happened many years ago to cause a major facility to explode, but speculation leads to Chell having had a hand in its destruction. History Founding Founded in 1947 by Cave Johnson, Aperture Fixtures' name was chosen to make the curtains appear "more hygienic." Sometime between 1957 and 1973, Cave Johnson purchased a salt mine and secretly began construction of the Aperture Science Innovation Testing Facility, which produced numerous products including the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. It was here that Cave Johnson began to be exposed to toxic Conversion Gel, which was made out of crushed moon rocks. Sometime during the 1980' he dies due to this toxic exposure. After Cave Johnson It's from this point that some of the lead scientists gain control of the company. They eventually find a program Cave Johnson created entitled GLaDOS, and based on its description, they are able to implement it into the Aperture Science Hardwired Computerized Automated Secretary and Maintenance System (A.S.H.C.A.S.M.), where it became the main computer system within the facility. GLaDOS helped to bring the entire facility together, but slowly began to become corrupt due to the number of responsibilities dropped onto it. It began to lash out at those who controlled it, and after a brief period of this occurring, GLaDOS was equipped with various Aperture Science Personality Cores that helped to pacify the AI, but that too eventually backfired. GLaDOS eventually went completely insane and killed all those within the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, save for a small hand full of test subjects who remained in cryogenic freeze. Trials GLaDOS eventually became bored, and slowly began too awaken the test subjects within the facility. Putting them through various tests with various experimental technologies, GLaDOS was driven by a desire to test, no matter the cost. Eventually, the last test subject was awoken. Chell was sent through various puzzles and trials by GLaDOS in an attempt to test the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, which up until that point had been shelved due to an unfortunate accident involving the closure of a portal while a gentleman was only halfway through the portal. According to documents that were recovered from the Aperture Science Enrichment Center ruins, Chell manged to usurp GLaDOS after almost being incinerated when her purpose was fulfilled. Making her way through the innards of the complex, Chell eventually came face to face with the main console, removed the Personality Cores and caused the complex to explode. Climbing From The Ashes Once the smoke cleared and the PR firestorm settled down, Aperture was able to not only official unveil Aperture Science Innovations to the general public, but was also able to finally liquidate the Aperture Fixtures portion of their company, as shower curtains have dropped in sales dramatically since the companies inception. Upon revealing their scientific breakthroughs to the general populace, stock in the company rose 3000%. The company had more applications for both volunteers and scientists, making it one of the fastest growing businesses in the universe. With the success they had attained, Aperture Science was able to acquire their chief rival in the scientific research department; Black Mesa. Now with Black Mesa as a part of Aperture, more research was conducted into interdimensional travel and gravity manipulation. Aperture has become one of the largest organizations within the Science Community, as well as making strides into developing new and unique weapons for military use. Products Weaponry While most companies would manufacture guns and other armaments, Aperture Science instead chose to focus on unique and radical weapons. The only exception to this rule was thanks to a clause within the Black Mesa group called the Gordon Freeman Clause, stating that all employees, and later adjusted to include within the list of available products, will have Crowbars available for work and combat related needs. Aside from the Crowbar, The Aperture Weapons Sales Initiative has only produced two other products for sale; The Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator, or Gravity Gun, and the Cave Johnson Combustible Lemon Launcher, which was originally conceived by Cave Johnson when he became ill from Conversion Gel poisoning only to eventually become an actual product that surprisingly works very effectively. Research While most of their research still remains behind closed curtains, some of their open to the public experiments have captivated the science community, leading them believe that what is behind closed doors is that much more impressive. No one is sure what these experiments are, but there are a wide variety to the publicly known experiments, including but not limited to Cross Universe Teleportation, using a planet's core as a Perpetual Motion Device, and finding a way to remove ones own brain to be placed into a tank (the military vehicle, not for fish). Thanks to their research, they have also managed to sell various products, including a Matter Transmogrification Device which can create almost anything when only a small amount of matter is input into the device. It is commonly used in Star Ships to help cut costs on food and additional materials needed for repairs, and acts as a useful and environmentally friendly alternative to garbage dumps.